


Ashy-Boy And A Softie

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Trainer X Trainer

Twisting and turning on the edge of my bed, I looked over at Pikachu who was sleeping soundly. Though unlike my little electric friend I couldn't help thinking about what happened earlier on in the day. It must've been Gary's bitch hour since he decided to find me somehow and start picking a fight like he always does.

Breathing out a deep sigh, I couldn't help feeling exhausted. "What's his problem anyway; it's not like I even remotely tried to tick him off, does he just get his kicks from making me angry? I know he acts like that to everyone, but it always seems like I'm the only one he can even remotely find the pleasure in doing that sort of stuff; hell, he always starts it, I'm the victim here!"

"What's his problem, with that stupid voice and annoying ego of his how does anyone like him?!" Sitting up in annoyance, I couldn't help getting more and more fustrated. Though all my thoughts were cut off the instant I heard a voice calling from besides me.

"Pika...Pi..." Rubbing behind my head, I couldn't help seeing Pikachu seemingly rolled off the bed and trying to figure out what was going on while barley awake.

"Sorry about that Pikachu, I woke you up didn't I? I was just having trouble sleeping again, let's get some rest for real this time." Nodding his head at me, my little friend snuck under the blankets while I crossed my arms behind my head, snuggled up into the midnight blue fabric.

Closing my eyes, I just couldn't get my mind off of that jerk like always, or why he was always going after me. Eventually though, the world vanished from my sight. "Geez you two wake up already would you?! If you haven't forgotten Ash, you said that you would actually train your Pokemon today isn't of snoozing!"

"Yeah, Yeah...I'm getting up Mom." Obviously that comment made the Orange haired teen mad at me; which of course recieved me a smack on the head.

"I am not your mom, sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you." My friend finally leaving my tent, I got up to start getting dressed; afterward, I grabbed onto some of my Pokeballs and gave Pikachu a small rub on the head affectionately. Saying our usual good mornings to each other, we went to meet up with our friend.

"Good, You're here. So, I was thinking that we could start in the forest nearby, it's the closest area with the highest level Pokemon." She told me, which made me smile at her and the two of us started a short walk to it.

I was already calculating which Pokemon I would be sending out first, and came to the conclusion of this order: First Pikachu, Second Butterfree, and Third Bulbasaur. The rest will obviously have to wait for later.

Watching Misty send out her own Pokemon, I did the same by sending out Pikachu. "Alright let's get this done Pikachu, you ready for this?" Pikachu gave me a simple 'Pi' by the time a few random Pokemon came out of the bushes.

I was about to tell Pikachu to attack, but that's when I noticed something odd. It was Gary once more stepping through the forest all alone, it didn't even seem like he noticed us, if anything he had on some sort of serious face that just looked sort of sad. "Gary?"

Misty looked over at me in surprise, but the instant she did I could hear her scream out her Pokemon's name, most likely since she was distracted it must've fainted. Regardless, I had more important things to think about right now. "What's going on with him?"

He must've finally noticed that I was staring at him in curiosity and didn't even look like he knew what to say at first; still, he recovered in no time at all and gave me his usual smirk. "Training your loser Pokemon I see, well unlike you I already trained mine this morning! Looks like I'm one step ahead like always Ashy-Boy."

"Gary why did you look so sad a second ago?" I tried to ask him, and I could see Misty was just as curious as me when she overheard what I was saying. Though, it didn't seem like he would be telling me anytime soon unfortunately.

"Are you having delusions again? What an idiot, once you recover from being list in your thoughts, maybe you should actually try finding a sense of reality; I don't need to hang out with a spunky Orange weirdo and her sidekick the clueless. Smell ya later!"

Usually his insults would've made me lash out, but I just couldn't find the courage to. I couldn't have been imagining what I saw, there was no way; if I really hadn't been, then what could've been so important that he was forced to keep it a secret in the first place...

"Never mind him Ash, he was probably just lost in his thoughts about his 'so called' perfect self. We have Pokemon to train so let's get busy, besides I'm sure our Pokemon are just as excited for this as we are."

"Yeah...you're right." Even though I finally got to my training with Pikachu, Gary Oak just wouldn't leave my mind; normally I wouldn't have cared in the slightest, but there was just something off about him.


	2. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"You all did great! I can't believe you've all grown in so little time!" Before I could speak another word though, Bulbasaur jumped ontop of me and started to rub his neck onto my own, which only made me burst into laughter.

"We'll be going to the next town in no time at all!" Misty said cheerfully while placing her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. That's when I heard a sudden ringing in my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Who is that?"

"My mom, she's probably getting overprotective, she should know by now that I'm a Pokemon trainer not a child." Pressing on the 'accept call' button, I pressed the phone to my ear while waiting for her loving voice. "Hey mom, how have you been?"

"You're just fine aren't you honey?" I didn't exactly seem to understand why she sounded so concerned or even why there was a bit of fear inside of her voice. She doesn't usually act like this so I obviously wanted to make sure things were alright.

"Of course, but is something wrong with you, you don't sound so good?" I tried to ask my mom but she didn't answer me for a second for some reason; before I could try asking her what exactly why though, she spoke up with her usual gentle voice.

"You are so sweet my dear, I just had to check on you to make sure you were fine. You see, there was a small incident the other day when Prof. Oak got a really harsh flu; no one thought much of it, but we realized after some time that it wasn't just a flu, before we were able to notice it he died in his sleep." 

"You are kidding right?" Widening my eyes at the mention of his death, I was trying to find the words to say when she wouldn't tell me that it was all a joke. That's when I remembered the look on Gary's face earlier in the day, this must've been why.

"Be nice to Gary honey, Prof. Oak was the only family that he had, and to be told such a thing at his age...he may not look it but I'm sure he is hurting more than any of us."

Nodding my head, I agreed with her and finally hung up the phone. "Prof. Oak is dead Misty..." Looking just as shocked as me, she was practically stunned.

"What do you mean he's dead; he was just fine when we talked to him before wasn't he?" Telling her what my mom told me, neither one of us were sure what to say. After a split moment, I finally stood up and walked away with Pikachu in my arms. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"To find Gary." She didn't exactly understand what was going through my head, but before she could pester me more about it, me and Pikachu were looking for that cocky brunette.

It was practically pitch black in the sky after what felt like hours and I was about to give up when I noticed him sitting by a tree. "Ga-" I called out but stopped in my tracks once I saw tears running down his face; without even thinking about my actions, I hid behind a tree and watched him talking to himself.

"Gramps...." The Eevee besides him rubbed their furry head against his arm in an attempt to cheer Gary up. The tiny Eevee was given an affectionate pat on the head before Gary pulled his knees to his chest; it was like watching a whole different side of him that I have never thought existed. "Why him of all people...damn..."

Watching him in nothing but despair; I couldn't even utter out a single word. It was like he had completely broken and wasn't even thinking anymore. Standing there watch his brunette tips flow in the wind while he wouldn't even budge an inch even made me want to cry.

Somehow, even though I wanted to try helping him, it just didn't seem like a good idea at the moment. In the end, I just stepped back into the shadows where he wouldn't see me and took Pikachu back to where our camp was. "Pikachu..."

I could hear Pikachu saying but all I could do was try to tell my friend not to think about it so much. Even so, I could feel a few tears running down my face too; but I quickly wiped them away while trying to pretend nothing happened.

There was nothing but silence during our walk after all of that. Once I finally got back I could see Brock and Misty waiting for me. "There you are, you've been gone for so long that we were starting to think about looking for you. Misty told me what happened to Prof. Oak; I can only imagine how his grandson felt hearing about something like that." Brock told me with a distant look on his face.

"Yea...I can only imagine what Gary was feeling..." Pikachu snuggled up against my neck in hopes of cheering me up too, which only made me smile. "Let's not think about it, we're only going to make things worse like this." My friends nodding their heads at me, we started to chat about anything that came to mind in order to distract ourselves.


	3. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"I know Pikachu...I'm worried too but we can't keep stressing over Gary. We have to get to the next town soon, we need to get some sleep; he'll be fine...probably." Unfortunately Pikachu only turned their head away from me in stubbornness.

"Pikachu don't be so difficult." It didn't even seem that he was listening to me in the slightest. Annoyed, I tried my best to come up with a solution in order to get Pikachu to go to sleep. "If you go to sleep we'll check on Gary again tomorrow."

I knew that I was lieing, but there was nothing else I could say to get Pikachu to finally go to bed. Satisfied enough, Pikachu curled up next to me with a smile on his face. "He'll be fine." I told myself while trying to shake myself these thoughts.

Closing my eyes finally, I was finally able to get some rest. The morning sun was rising in the sky and I could hear Misty waking me up like she always does; so I got dressed and pulled my cap down tight around my black stained hair. Once we were awake my little friend dashed out of the tent and looked more than excited to go somewhere but I only breathed out a deep sigh to myself.

"I told you yesterday that we are going to the next town; we don't have time for this and you know it-" In that instance, Pikachu cut me off by shocking me with an electric jolt. Before I could lecture Pikachu about it, he was gone into the woods and I couldn't catch up in the slightest. "Where did you go?"

Trying my best to catch my breath, I heard Gary's voice quite close to me. "Out of my way Ashy-boy, I have places to go." I was seriously annoyed by his various insults and clenched my fists in irritation; though before I could speak my mind I noticed out of the corner of my black pupils that his eyes were completely red.

The only conclusion I could come to was that he must've been crying for who knows how long. "Gary what-" I tried to ask but he just cut me off without even giving me a single glance.

"See ya, once your slow ass catches up with me maybe I'll see you in the next town." He bluffed to himself while stretching his arm into the air in order to give me a simple wave from behind. Although, I just watched him from afar until he was out of my line of sight.

Thankfully, Pikachu came towards me this time so I didn't have to go searching again. "Pika Pi!" Rubbing the electric mouse on the head, I nodded my head. "Pika Pika!"

"I just talked to him and he was just the same as yesterday, eventually he'll be fine, he just needs some time to himself." The two of us heading back to Misty and Brock; we all got prepared for the trip and started to walk there not long after. "I can't wait until we get there, I heard there are several Pokemon Attractions around there, and there's some amazing restaurants!"

"I want to see the cute Pokemon that everyone has, it's always nice to see different Pokemon." Misty said with the largest smile, letting her mind wonder over the whole thing.

"Me too, but I think I'm more excited to get some more supplies and food since we're running low." Brock told us which made me forget that we were even running low on supplies in the first place; thankfully Brock actually kept up with that stuff unlike me.

"We were talking what felt like forever, but thankfully we somehow managed to get there around evening due to the fast pace we were going. We decided to go our own way and meet up at the center of this place before night arrived. Walking on my own, it was almost stunning watching my surroundings full of beautiful scenery and nice attractions.

It didn't take long for my stomach to start growling though, especially beacuse I didn't have any breakfast. Pikachu went with Misty earlier, so in all honesty it was just me. Thankfully I was able to find a good restaurant nearby and order myself some soda and delicious spaghetti; even I had to admit that it absolutely tasted delicious.

"Would you like anything else today?" Asked one of the servers who came up to me; even so, I only shook my head and thanked her for the service I was getting. Practically devouring the meal in front of me, there was no way my spirits could go down at this rate.

I thought to myself for a little bit while eating and drinking the last bit of meal. Paying for it, I started to gently walk outside when I bumped into someone which sent me flying to the floor. "Watch where you're going!"

I yelled out but noticed it was Gary once more, which only made me breath out a deep sigh since I was starting to get sick of seeing him so much. "What are you stalking me now, I know you were weird but not 'that' weird."

"What's your problem?! First you insult me, then you act like some sick puppy, and now you're acting like a total ass again! What did I ever damn do to you in the first place?"

"I don't have to answer to you, you are less then nothing, someone like you has no ability to order me around." He was about to walk away again but I only grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back towards me. "What do you want now?!"

"You can't keep running away from me, this is about your grandpa isn't it? You can't just act like a total jerk just beacuse you're not feeling good." I lectured him which only made him give me a sharp glare and push me to the ground, forcing me to let go of his arm.

"Watch me, you aren't my boss, so quit trying to push your lies into my head." Standing back up with my fists clenched, I refused to leave him alone by following him through the restuarant. "Cut it out idiot!"

"What the hell is your problem, just tell me that. You are like a little kid trying to hide from the big bad world, at least I'm more mature than you are about this." Finally twisting towards me, it was clear that he was pissed off which was starting to make me wonder if picking a fight like this was a bad idea.

"That's right, I'm having a tough time beacuse of my grandpa, happy now? Oh, but that's right you still have a mother so don't go forcing your opinion on me; I can say what I want while trying to get over this, so would you shut your mouth already?" Slamming the bathroom door behind him, I wasn't exactly sure what to say while watching everyone in the restaurant staring at me.

Looking down towards the ground, I placed my hands into my pocket and tried to avoid their constant staring. Afterward I went on a small stroll down the street nearby while trying to clear my head from what just happened.


	4. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"I shouldn't have pushed him like that, he insults me all the time, but never like that. That was the first time I could even remotely remember getting physically attacked by him; sure it was just a push, but he put so much force into it. I should try being more careful next time."

"Even so, he doesn't need to act like that even if his grandpa died...but am I really one to talk; after all, I never even knew my dad, even as a child." I said to myself before getting taped on the shoulder and being twisted around to find a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Ash, I got supplies for us, though I need you to go over it incase there is something you're missing." He suggested, holding out supplies in a large bag. "I think we've got enough paralysis heal but I don't know about Antidotes..."

"Yea, we could use some more Antidotes and I think we could use a few Burn Heals too." Nodding his head at me, he looked throughout the many different items and thanked me with a nice smile on his face. While he was going over things in his head, I started to get curious over something that popped Into my head.

"Brock, I have a question; you had 10 little siblings didn't you? Your mom passed away and your dad abandoned you...how exactly did you get through all of that even though you were all alone?" Looking surprised about my question, my friend turned his expression more seriously.

"Well...it was really stressful and hard to accept, but I always was able to wake up with my little siblings there for me, their constant smiles helped me get through it all. It might've been easier with my parents; though, my little brothers and sisters were helpful enough and I wouldn't trade them up for anything."

"I never thought about it that way...I always had my mom with me, and she was always there for me. Even though I didn't know my dad, she was loving enough, so it didn't bother me as much as it could have." I told him which only made me wonder further how Gary would cope without any bit of family except his own Pokemon.

"There's no need to worry about that stuff, my little sisters and brothers are with my dad again and we're having fun traveling together now aren't we?" He said while placing one hand one his hip and flashing a smile at me. Giving my friend a similar smile, he decided to cut the conversation short and leave. "Well, I have to get these supplies before it gets too dark, see you!"

Waving his hand at me, he left down the concrete road underneath us. Watching him leave, I started to look around for some Pokemon attractions; although even though I was looking around for some fun stuff to do, I couldn't help feeling beyond guilty about what I said. If anything, I was only pushing Gary to hurt me like that without even thinking about his feelings at the time.

Breathing out a deep sighto myself, I took Brock's words to heart and decided to go back for Gary. "I should apologize, I really shouldn't have done that." Going back to the Restaurant from before, I was definitely hoping that I might run into him there and get this over with quickly, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I really didn't want to go looking for him again, but I couldn't leave things like this. Thankfully, I didn't have to go very far since he was coming out of the nearby PokeCenter with his Eevee by his side. Nodding my head, I ran towards him while clenching my teeth.

Peering over at me, he didn't really say anything, and neither did I at first; I was mainly having trouble beacuse it's not exactly like we do stuff like this. "Umm...right. I had to tell you that I was sorry for what I said about your Grandpa, that was wrong of me, I pushed you when I shouldn't have." I'm sure it was quite clear how embarrassed I was at the moment but tried not to let it get to me.

"I see, I'm sorry for what I said too. I didn't exactly expect to get an apology from you though, it's not exactly like you actually do this sort of stuff on a daily basis." He told me while crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't exactly like I expected to do that either, so in a way we were kinda looking at eachother awkwardly.

"Look, I know you want to keep it to yourself, but you could open up to me a little bit...I mean if you keep trying to keep it to yourself won't it only get worse?" I tried to convince him but he only looked away from me with detest.

"Eev Eevee." Eevee said with its' tiny voice, seemingly trying to convince him as well by tugging on his owner's leg. He only watched Eevee with what looked like a slight bit of annoyance but wouldn't say anything against it.

Breathing out a deep sigh, his black pupils finally managed to find their way into staring into my own. "He was the only family I had ever since I was young, so it isn't exactly the most wonderful feeling in the world obviously. I hadn't exactly thought of him dieing or anything like that, especially since I'm only 10 years old, what kid would expect that?"

For some reason, I noticed his cheeks were turning a slight shade of reddish color, which made me assume he was more than embarrassed. I usually would have made fun of him, but mocking him didn't exactly seem to help in times like this. "A-Anyway, that's all it was." He told me before turning away from me.

Taking a second to look back, he swiftly gave me the most irritated glare. "If you tell anyone about this Ashy-Boy, I won't be so nice next time." Finally walking down the road, I watched him leave without another word. By that time I noticed Pikachu came out from behind a wall and came over to me with his usual 'Pika'.

"Yea...I know...he doesn't exactly seem like the type to say stuff like that. I was kinda surprised by how much he was willing to talk about in the first place." I told my little friend who was listening to every single word. "I talked to Brock about his family before this and I thought that I should apologize to Gary, especially beacuse I mad him really mad by saying mean things about Prof. Oak."

Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder after that and the two of us went to look for Misty before the day ended. It seemed that Pikachu came to get me since those two wanted me to see the amazing amount of Pokemon that were a little ways from here; of course, I didn't mind at all beacuse it sounded really exciting.


	5. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"Look at all the Pokemon! They are so adorable, and there's so many of them!" Misty yelled, seemingly looking around at the various Pokemon around us; Petting the star shaped creature in front of her, she couldn't help laughing to herself the entire time. "Awww, it's a Staryu! You look just like mine, dont' you, I bet you are very strong."

Releasing her brown colored Staryu, the sweet looking Pokemon came over to us while flinging its' pointy hands back and forth in utter joy. "Nice to see you too Staryu." I told the Pokemon with a sweet seeming grin on my face.

"I've always wondered Misty, what is Staryu's gender? I know Pikachu is a boy, but what about Staryu, you've never told me?" I pondered to myself while watching over my entire situation. "If Pikachu is a male, then your' Pokemon should have a gender too."

"Well...ummm...I've never seen any sort of gender, so I don't think Staryu has one." Misty replied, rubbing her Staryu on the head ever so gently. Her Pokemon's gender was seriously unknown, but I still tried my best to figure it out regardless. "Maybe Staryu has one and I just haven't seen it yet; I did hear that some Pokemon don't have genders though, so it is possible."

Placing a single finger to my chin, I eyed the Pokemon while thinking this over. "Well, I guess that's true. By the way, Brock was getting our supplies earlier, I think he has enough by this point; it's practically midnight so we should get going to where we were going to meet up with eachother. If we have to we can grab onto anything that we need before we leave."

Nodding towards me, the two of us went down the concrete street with my Pikachu walking besides me and Misty's Staryu in her arms. Once Brock finally came into our vision not long after that, smiles grew onto our faces once we caught sight of him.

Running over towards our friend, he waved at us nicely. "There you guys are! I arrived a little bit early, so in the end I was starting to wonder when you guys would arrive in all honesty." He told us while seemingly looking around at our surroundings. "I got everything we need and checked through it quite a few times, so we'll be fine for a little while."

"Thanks so much Brock." Me and Misty told our friend; afterwards Misty spoke up about what we would be doing next. "Brock, I was thinking about something ever since we arrived; ya see, it's going to be a long time until we get to the next city and we just got here, so what do you think about taking a small break and enjoying ourselves for a little while here? I found us a hotel to stay in."

"Well it's true that it'll take us a long time...sounds good to me. In the meantime, I think I'll work on my cooking skills...you are fine with staying here as well, right Ash?" Nodding my head in response, Misty showed us the way towards the small sized building while shuffling through her money.

Once inside, we gave the money to the man at the counter and stepped up to our designated rooms together. Since we would be sleeping in separate rooms for the night; we decided to just hang out in one of them for a little bit until we got tired. So, in the end we went into Brock's room and sat on the bed together.

Releasing some of our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, we watched each one start to play with eachother cheerfully. "While I was looking around the Town, I found this in a really pretty jewelry shop! Doesn't it look just awesome on me?!" Misty cheered to herself; meanwhile pulling out a pair of three shining silver rings that glowed a mix of blue and red on the inside of the gem.

Slipping the small items on her fingers, Misty gave us the largest smile possible. It only took a moment for her Psyduck to jump onto her thin lap and let himself plop down onto her lap with a happy 'Psy-duck'.

"It's nice to see you too Psyduck, you seem to be in a cheerful mood today." She told him with the sweetest tone of voice. Running her fingers throughout her hair, she silently admired her new jewelry for quite some time, of course until I decided to speak up.

"Misty, those look kinda expensive, you did spend almost all your money on them did you?" I tried to ask my friend, who only scoffed at me. Waving a single finger in the air at me, she just gave me a stubborn look and stern lecture.

"Of course not, unlike somebody I know, I don't go overboard with my money!" Placing her hands on her hip, I only rubbed the back of my head while laughing nervously. Even I had to admit that I didn't have the best track record in the world, but that's why Brock was here.

"Well...who needs money when I have Pikachu, right Pikachu?!" I smirked to myself, grabbing onto Pikachu and pulling them close to my chest. Though, that simple action received me a raised eyebrow and sudden harsh shock.

"Pika-chuuu!" Pikachu screamed at me while grasping onto my body tightly. It wasn't exactly like I knew what to do so I just let Pikachu cling to me while I continued to receive a fierce glare back at me. "Pikkkaaa...!"

"Ok, I get it, I won't use you as an excuse in order to not keep track of my money..." Nodding his head at me, Pikachu was watching me with a very happy grin. Rubbing the top of his head, the two of us smiled every so gently at each other.

"Well, I guess we should be heading off to bed then shouldn't we?" I suggested, plopping myself Brock's wooden bed and twisting towards my friends. "See you guys in the morning!" I said, walking out of the doorway with a small smile and friendly wave from behind.


	6. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

Pressing his soft lips against mine, I was trying to take in the situation at hand; it was almost like every firm motion coming from him was practically blinding my every sense. I couldn't stop myself, it was everything and more that I could've asked for, and somehow I just couldn't help feeling like he felt the exact same way.

What it was about this boy in the first place that I was in love with, I'd never understand. Even so, I just couldn't stop blushing while grasping onto his fingertips.

"G-Gary..." I tried to utter out, but my moaning just wouldn't allow it, so in the end I was forced to give in. Entwining my tongue with his, the warmth radiating from the inside of his mouth was turning me on more and more. "G-Gary, I think...I love you."

"Wah!" I screamed, quickly sitting up from my bed while trying to figure out what just happened. Finally figuring out it was just a dream, I sighed to myself, really annoyed by this whole thing. "It was just a dream...it's been bad enough that I have to see him on a daily basis, now I'm dreaming about him? This is nothing but a damn headache; out of all the dreams I could've had why was it something gross like that?"

"Pika?" I could hear Pikachu say which only made me wonder if I must've woken up my yellow friend that was more than curious about what happened. Holding him in my arms, I started to apologize with an apologetic look on my face.

"I just had a very gross dream, I swear I would've preferred to bang my head against a wall than have a dream like that." I told him, which only made Pikachu tilt his head to the side. "What was it about...? That's not important...anyway, let's get ourselves some breakfast."

It was clear Pikachu didn't entirely understand, but just couldn't seem to find a reason to linger on it too much. "That's right, I have a few snacks in my backpack! Pokelicorice should be good enough, dont' you think?" I asked, which received me an energetic 'Pika!'.

"Alright then, here you go Pikachu! I know its' not much but I doubt Misty and Brock are awake just yet, so it's the best we've got right now." The two of us sitting on the floor together, we started to munch down on the Pokelicorice.

After what felt like maybe 30 minutes, Brock and Misty came into the room. "You're up early, when did you wake up?" Misty asked me, coming over to pat my Pokemon on the head.

"I think it was thirty minutes ago; I would've been asleep right now if it hadn't been for that damn nightmare. I've never had such a terrible dream, seriously." Raising their eyebrows at me, they tried to ask the same question that Pikachu did, which only made me tense up instantly. "Ya know....we should get going and find something to do instead of sticking around here."

"Yeah!" Misty cheered as the three of us went down the street with large grins on our faces. We found some Chocolate Ice Cream at a nearby stand and started to watch our surroundings while we made some talk. It tasted absolutely delicious and I couldn't help myself but enjoy every single enticing flavor.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said while twitching his pointy ears in curiosity. Watching in curiosity, I wasn't sure what exactly was going on in the first place but it seemed important for some reason, though my friends were calling for me so that I could go with them to the beach apparently. "Pikaaaa!"

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I won't take long, promise." Nodding their heads at me, they left while my tiny friend was tugging on my leg continuously. Once they were gone, I knelt down in front of my Pokemon and tilted my head at him. "What is it?"

Running away towards some sort of destination, I had to do my best in order to keep up with him. Once we actually got there, I was stunned by what I saw and how Pikachu even heard it. Kneeling down, I looked at Gary sitting against the wall with his legs pulled to his chest. "Gary?"

Snapping to attention, he gave me a bitter look of fustration while tears were streaming down his face; underneath his eyelids were definitely a sharp reddish color. Refusing to stay here any longer, he tried his best to escape from me as quick as he even could; instead I grabbed onto his arms and pulled him back towards me. "Get off!"

"Just calm down Gary, it's alright." He kept trying to struggle from my grasp while throwing insults at me but it didn't take long for him to give in and bury himself into my chest. He was clinging to me more than tightly while trying to stain my shirt with wet teardrops and muttering out nonsense into my deep blue shirt. "It's ok Gary, really..."

Rubbing his deep brunette hair that was spiking between my fingers. I've never seen him let his guard down like this before that it was seriously making me speechless.

After what seemed like hours, we were on the ground besides eachother while my rival was trying to catch his breath. Running my fingers throughout my midnight black hair, I was trying to find the words to say that would break the tension. "Ya-Ya know; I-I think that Professor Oak was a good person."

Obviously aware of how stupid I was sounding at the moment, I was praying that he would say something instead of me. "Ash...thanks." Watching his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink, I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I couldn't even remotely remember a time he had told me 'thank you' especially beacuse he meant it.

"You're welcome..." Pikachu was snuggled up against him with a concered look on his face. I could feel him Grabbing onto my hand and even though it didn't really matter to me, there was just something about his blushing face that was sending some sorta jolt throughout my body; it was making me afraid but I didn't know why, even so I didn't budge since he needed me.

Afterward, we decided to make some mere small talk to pass the time; my heart was beating in more ways than one, though non of it was making sense. It was strange that he made me feel like this and even more that we were actually getting along for once. Even so, me, Pikachu, and Gary just talked with eachother while doing our best to change the conversation.


	7. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

I somehow felt like I was forgetting something important but just ignored it since hanging out with Gary was much more fun. After a few minutes, I heard Misty and Brock calling my name; that's when I remembered that I promised to go to the beach with them. "That's right! I was supposed to meet up with Brock and Misty at the beach, It was nice hanging out with you, see ya!"

"Huh?" Smirking to himself, he didn't waste any time with raising an eyebrow at me and mocking me like usual. "See you later Ashy." He told me, it wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world to know he had another nickname for me, but it could've been worse.

"See you!" Smiling at him, I noticed his face looked sort of surprised, maybe distant; even so, I just ignored it and waved at him before running off. Though, I did notice his cheeks had gotten more of a reddish color, but i could only assume it was due to his breakdown earlier.

Before encountering Misty and Brock, I was straighten my clothes and making sure my hair looked nice. Though, that simple action made me confused and I quickly made my hair as messy as possible. "What am I doing, geez, I know that his breakdown messed me up a little bit but why should I care about my appearance...what am I doing...?"

Sighing to myself, I noticed my friends were right in front of me with obviously confused faces. "Who had a meltdown?" Quickly passing it off as nothing, I pointed towards the beach, but was grabbed by my thin jacket and forced back over to them. "And just where do you think you're going; you have some explaining to do about why you never came to the beach, you had us worried sick."

"I got lost, geez get off my back, let's just keep going!" I could still feel my heart racing; although once we got to the beach non of that mattered anymore. Dashing towards the water after getting dressed in my swimwear, I called out to Pikachu with a large smile on my face.

"Hurry up Pikachu, this is so much fun!" Nodding his head at me, Pikachu ran towards the light seeming end and started to play in the water while all my friends and me let all of our Pokemon out to have some fun too. Watching some play in the hot sand, others came to join in the flowing waves.

Splashing water at me, Misty and Brock started up a water splashing fight. It was a lot of fun and we were all laughing with eachother. Once we got tired out though, we decided to stay on the beach for a little bit longer before they noticed that I was starting to drift off again. "Ash!" I could hear Misty yelling, which only made me annoyed.

"You know, you've been acting weird lately, are you catching a cold?" Brock said which obviously made me tell them that there's no way I could've caught a cold beacuse true Pokemon masters don't get a cold. Sighing to themselves, they just ignored my statement completely. "It is still possible to catch a cold, not every Pokemon Master is invincible."

In that second I coughed on accident; I seriously didn't feel sick, this was all beacuse of Gary. "That's it, you're going to the Hotel." Brock said; I tried to tell them that I didn't feel sick and I can hang out with them today; still, they wouldn't have it and Misty pushed me back to our place.

Even though I couldn't exactly understand why, it was as if I was longing for something. Realizing that the more these things kept happening to me, the more questions I found myself asking. Before I noticed it, I found myself in my own room with my Pokemon cuddled up against the edge of my bed in anxiety; regardless if I wanted this or not, I was just forced to accept my fate.

"This is so stupid...I wonder if he'll be alright, he really looked hurt when he had that meltdown. Oh well, I guess I'll get some snacks in the meantime." Before I could get off the bed, Pikachu refused to let me go any further. "Oh c'mon, you've seen it this is just Gary's fault, I'm not sick; you believe me right Pikachu?"

Crossing his arms at me, he only turned his head away stubbornly. "Thanks a lot...actually I need to get dressed beacuse its' cold and so I need something warmer.

Breathing out a deep sigh, Pikachu let me get up which instantly made me try to sneak out the door, but that only received me a harsh electric jolt that hurt like hell. "Pik-a-chu!" My tiny mouse said cheerfully.

Finally accepting that there was no way out, I got dressed and lied down on the bed. "I keep seeing Gary everywhere, will I have to see him tomorrow too? What a headache. I guess I'll try to get some rest."

Letting the world fade away from me, It was the next morning before I knew it and I decided to take a walk before everyone woke up; strangely enough my rival was no where to be seen. It was starting to make me aggravated beacuse he was always pops up. "Who does he think he is, bothering me so much then just disappearing like that?! Fine, what do I care, he can do whatever he wants; why should I care about something stupid like that!"

"What an asshole, I'll show him! Who needs an asshole like that, I certainly don't." Crossing my arms over my chest, I went towards the beach one more time to enjoy myself for a little bit, but I just couldn't stop feeling so annoyed, it was way too frustrating. Even so, I took some time to relax on the sand for a little while.

Gary was still no one to be seen as if he forgot about me completely. "I mean, in a way I've been the one chasing after him...so he has no real reason to stick around here...he might've even went towards another town or maybe a city. He was the one making up all that stupid stuff about needing me and being clingy like the idiot he is, and then he just disappears? Dumb, cocky, showoff!"

"He's just trying to show how better he is than me!" That's it, time to train!" Rushing back to our hotel, I grabbed a few Pokeballs and went to the nearby forest. "Go Butterfree!"

Grinning to myself, I saw a small pidgey come out of the bushes. "Awesome, alright Butterfree use sleep powder!" Watching the butterfly-like pokemon flap their wings to create a sort of powder, the Pokemon in front of me fell asleep. "Sweet! Now use tackle, we're gonna fight lots of different Pokemon and get 10x better!


	8. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"There you are! We told you to stay in bed, how stubborn are you?" Brock tried to ask me, the two giving me sharp glares. "I'll make you some breakfast so just come with us ok, you don't even look like you've eaten anything yet."

Finally giving in, mainly beacuse I was starving, I followed them back to Brock's room. Though while we were walking there I couldn't help getting annoyed, even though I didn't exactly want to. "You know, you've been hanging around Gary a lot lately. I bet it's nice to finally get a break from that self obsessed jerk; I mean, he never changes even once, does he expect people to worship him or something?"

Glancing at them out of the corner of my eye, I narrowed my eyelids at Misty. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Even though I lectured her aggressively, her attitude didn't change in the slightest.

"See even you agree, he is nothing but an asshole, especially towards you. One day he needs to grow up instead of acting like a child!" Without speaking a single word to my friends, I placed my tan hands into my pocket and walked ahead of Misty and Brock. "Ash wait for us, I know you're hungry and all-"

"I'm going by myself, you guys catch up when you're ready." Walking faster, I didn't even care to look back at them; once I was assured they were far away from me, I clenched my fists in what was definitely anger. "What's wrong with them; he's not a bad guy even if he is a little bitchy doesn't mean you should make fun of him!"

"They can do what they want, I'd rather be on my own than have to listen to their complaints." Thinking back towards how soft he was acting, I couldn't help peering at the hand covered by a light blue pocket. "Why do I feel so anxious, he didn't make me like this before, did something change?"

"That's weird...why does it feel like I'm blushing?" Placing two fingertips to my cheeks, I was still letting my mind try to figure out what was going on. It's not like he is doing anything to me right now so I was just plain confused, at least I assumed it was beacuse of him.

"Let's see...Gary cried a lot, had a breakdown, got into a fight with me, and held my hand. That should be right so far and from what it sounds like it wasn't anything much at all. Maybe I'm just really getting used to hanging around him."

"Still something sees more than off. Oh yea, my heart was beating for no complete reason at all; that doesn't make sense, doesn't someone's heart beat like that when...?" Widening my eyes, I shook my head more than quickly in as much detest that I could produce. Going as fast as I even ever could to the point that I was practically sprinting, I was trying to rid myself of any and all these thoughts.

I practically locked myself in my room while pulling my knees close to my chest; it was like a battle in my mind that was trying to see which one of us was right and so far these forbidden thoughts were winning. "T-There's no way, I refuse to accept this!"

It was like a war within my mind that I just couldn't get rid of "Who needs him anyway...I don't care at all..." Hearing thumping that sounded like some sort of knocking noise, I only glared at the door and refused to move.

"Fine. I'll figure this out myself and prove that it isn't true in the slightest." Finally getting up with my fists clenched once more, I stepped out of the doorway and past my friends who were trying to call my name but I was definitely not in the mood.

"Ash why are you ignoring me, would you just answer me already?" Misty tried to ask me, which made me rip my arm away from her touch and give the most aggravated look possible.

"Not. In. The. Mood." Going out the wooden doorway, none of them followed me in the slightest, which was totally fine with me. Afterward, I searched throughout the city for my rival but he was no where no matter how much I tried to find him.

I just couldn't understand how he could've vanished that easily, it was as if it was impossible. "Damnit!" I yelled into the thin air, though I absolutely refused to give up on my search; no matter how hard I worked on it, it was nothing but hopeless.

"There is just no way...there has to be some sort of explanation. We're both guys and rivals, we always have been, I mean sure, I acted weird but that doesn't make me fucking gay. It's true I can't remember holding hands or blushing around Misty and Brock but that doesn't make me in love with guys."

Nervously laughing to myself, I could already hear him laughing at me as if it was some sort of joke. Looking down at the ground I swore that I must've gone insane or something but it was like these thoughts were tormenting me. "He doesn't need to know these things..."

"I can get over him easily and he wouldn't know a thing. I just don't understand why exactly-"

Seeing him in the pitch black moonlight, my entire body tensed up and my cheeks were burning up beyond belief like never before. I couldn't even call out his name without becoming speechless or stuttering over my words somehow. I kept trying to figure out what to do about this but nothing was coming to mind.

In the end he passed by without even noticing me in the slightest and I was more than grateful. Especially beacuse the more I looked at him, the further I felt like grasping onto this small lips of his and press my own against his, I felt more and more disgusted with myself. I just lost all sense of control in that moment and could only feel doom coming my way as I ran the other way.


	9. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"Why was it him in the first place...?" I said to myself while rubbing my cheeks in hope that my blushing would dissapear somehow. I didn't even know how to face him like this and even if I did there is no telling if I could even control myself. "I just..."

"How do I explain this anyway to someone who would only be weirded out by me? I have to forget it somehow, just don't think about it and everything will be fine." Watching the moon, I was trying my hardest but non of it would go away; if this kept up who knows what would happen to our relationship in the first place, I mean it isn't like we're best buddies but we're not exactly enemies either. "I want to see him..."

Without even thinking about it, my feet guided me towards wherever he might be. I couldn't find him anywhere once again, most likely beacuse its' really late and he probably went somewhere for some rest. Hearing my stomach growling, it was almost like I had forgotten that I needed to eat; in the end I had to give up my search and go back to where Misty and Brock were while trying to think of what my apologizes would be.

Once they saw me, their worried faces instantly snapped to attention and smiles grow onto them. Running over towards me, I was given a hug but was trying my hardest to apologize the entire time beacuse of the guilt eating me up. "Really, I'm sorry about what I said, that was wrong of me; I guess Professor Oak and Gary being hurt by all of this has gotten to me.

"We're just happy that you're alright, you didn't eat anything today did you? I'll make you something so let's go to your room and after you eat you should get some rest." Brock said while the two guided me up to our rooms, which was definitely cheering me up.

Devouring the delicious tastes that Brock always seemed to get right somehow, we were all able to talk for a while and definitely enjoy ourselves, which was the best since I missed hanging out with my friends. We kept up saying anything and everything that came to mind, like which Pokemon we were going to train next and what to do when we get to the next city. I swear we could've talked all night but all of us were seriously exhausted after all this stuff that happened.

So, we drowned the rest of our meals down and parted ways, of course after telling eachother goodnight. Once I was under my blankets though, and my little yellow friend was next to me, I was wondering if it was ok to talk about my troubles with Pikachu; thinking it over for a minute, I shook the tiny creature that was trying to have a peaceful sleep.

"Hey, could we talk about something for a minute before you get some sleep?" Nodding his head, my adorable friend waited in silence; of course it made me sort of nervous to even utter out in the slightest but I pushed myself to do it anyway.

"I know it sounds kind of weird to say; not exactly something you would expect me to say, but I'm not sure what to do, beacuse I'm starting to like Gary more than a friend. Obviously he would tell me that it's weird or I'm insane; but I seriously can't forget."

Pikachu tapped on my cheek and started to move his arms upside down, but I didn't know what the hell he was saying. "Pika Pi!" Trying to figure it out, it didn't take long for Pikachu to give up and look for some paper, afterward he drew some words on it before presenting it to me.

"I will not! It might be more simplistic for Pokemon to do that, but if you haven't noticed it's more complicated for humans to tell someone your feelings!" I yelled at my Pokemon while practically panicking; this only made my teeny friend sigh to themselves and shake their head at me.

"Look it is just not a good idea, if I just keep it inside and don't ever tell him then things will work out won't they?" I tried to convince, though I only received two eyes rolled at me. He was starting to annoy me beacuse of that but I did my best to keep it inside so that I didn't get Pikachu annoyed too. "It's not that simple, it can't be, right?"

Patting my tan leg gently that was covered by some blue and yellow pajamas, I was still trying to figure out if that was the correct thing to do. Deciding to think it over the two of us finally got some rest.

Once the next morning came, our friends and Pokemon got to eat the most tasty meal possible from non other than our friend Brock. It was nice to talk for a little while and we decided that since it was such a nice day we would go train some of our Pokemon. After we got some Pokeballs we went to the nearby forest and sent out our Pokemon.

Of course the only one irritated was Misty since her Syduck came out of the Pokeball instead of her Staryu. "Why do you do this to me...fine if you want to train then we'll train but you better put up a fight!" Watching her with a smile on my face, I sent out my Bulbasaur and Brock sent out his Geodude.

Walking further to where some higher level Pokemon were, we were quite excited for it all. Once we started training Gary came up to me like he always did but not exactly like I expected him to. "Ashy, in return for what you did I thought I'd let you know that I'm leaving for the next city today, you should feel honored that the great Gary Oak took time to inform a loser like you."

"Loser?! You're the damn loser idiot, who do you think you are?!" I screamed at him which only made him laugh at me with a sarcastic yet teasing tone to his voice. I seriously wish I could kill this guy sometimes.

"Garv Oak." He replied with a loving grin that made me want to seriously damn hit him. I was about to launch myself at him but my friends held me back while trying to calm my nerves; walking away from me, he just waved at me from behind with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Pikachu tried to tug on the edge of my light blue pants, and I could already guess the reason why; regardless I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from my tiny friend. "I am not going after a fucking asshole like that!"

I didn't care who he thought he was, I will never in a million years confess to someone like that, no matter what I felt. I could tell Pikachu was seriously exhausted with me but I couldn't have cared less while going back to my training; being with Bulbasaur and Pikachu was much better than getting into fights every two seconds, so I did my best to get rid of these thoughts from my mind.


	10. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" I commanded and watched the Metapod become weaker; of course it still had plenty of health left and used tackle on Bulbasaur. Thankfully my Pokemon got up once more and was more than ready to attack. "Use another Razor Leaf and let's show this Metapod who is more awesome!"

Watching my Bulbasaur take down the other Pokemon, I couldn't help grinning to myself and rubbing the top of my Pokemon's head. "Good job, lets' go again."

I called on both Pikachu and Bulbasaur this time for another battle, though my little electric mouse friend tugged on me once more. "I told you no, I don't understand why you want me to in the first place." Beacuse of that he just ran up a tree just like he did the first time I met him; he was practically teasing me just so he got his way.

My friends were just laughing at the whole situation which only made me more angry but I wouldn't give in. "Eventually you have to get him down, just do what he wants, we can train once you're done." Brock said with a large grin on his face.

"I will not! Pikachu doesn't always get his way and he'll realize that I'm the one who is in charge around here; besides he is my Pokemon and will listen to me regardless if he likes it or not!"

"Chuuuuu." Pikachu said mockingly then just went to sleep on the branch; I seriously wanted to hit Pikachu beacuse of that. Patting me on the shoulder, my friends did their best to cheer me up; so we all started to train for a little bit but I was starting to be worried if my friend would ever come down at this rate.

"Would you come down already, how long do you plan to keep this up?" I tried to ask my electric mouse who only stuck his tongue out at me, clenching my fists I gave him a pissed off glare. My friends tried to convince me once more but I still refused to give in. "I will not let Pikachu win."

"What exactly are you trying to win exactly, just get it over with." I could hear Beock complaining while congratulating his rock-like Pokemon for his good work. I tried my best to lie that I would but my friend still wouldn't come down with a loving smile on his face full of nothing but mischievous sweetness.

"Ok, I get it! Just leave me alone about it and I'll go see him; I seriously hate you sometimes."

"We're not exactly that fond of Gary so we'll stay here, besides we're behind on training in the first place." Nodding my head at them, I walked out of the grassy area surrounding me and through the many different buildings while trying to figure out if this was actually a good idea in the first place.

I still couldn't understand why Pikachu found this so simplistic; it's not that serious, only beacuse I get worked up when I'm around him even since we first, and he finds it fun to push my buttons, and am easily weakened beacuse of him unlike my friends..."I'm not helping my situation at all..."

"He probably already left though, why would he stick around in the first place?" Thinking it over, I went to the outside of the city and noticed he was already traveling farther and farther away as if to not waste any time at all. "Geez, how fast does he want to get out of the town anyway? He must've been packing last night and that's why he is able to get away so quickly."

Although I still couldn't figure out how this was even a good idea, but I knew Pikachu was right, if I didn't get this over with somehow it is only going to make it worse. Breathing out a single sigh to myself, I was trying my best to calm my nerves while going after him.

Once I finally caught up though, he didn't exactly understand the point of me coming after him. An awkward silence was filling the air between us and all he could do was raise an eyebrow at me in utter wonder and impatience. "Just say it already would you?!"

Flinching for only a mere second no words would come out; in the end I just forced out the only thing that came to mind and kissed his lips while tasting the soft warmth that radiated off of those thin lips, enjoying every second. Once I finally pulled my lips away, I watched his face that was just plain surprised and ran away in an instant.

I tried my best to run away as fast as my legs would carry me, not even daring to look back even in the slightest. Finally sliding down a tree, I found myself on the ground in nothing but tears while regretting every single action I made.

It only took the previous brunette to find his way in front of me in a few minutes while trying to catch his breath. Before I could speak though, those same soft lips touched my own and refused to pull away even in the slightest. I didn't exactly know how to react at first but just gave in completely once I caught onto my conciousness again.

"G-Gary w-wait!" I tried to tell him between our intertwined lips and depth of each motion that just wouldn't go away. It was almost like neither one of us could stop the minute that we had started; in all honesty, I wasn't entirely sure if we even wanted to at all. "Gary..."

It was only going deeper and deeper to the point our moaning was overtaking us. Feeling his fingertips running their way across my chest it was hard to resist and was making me wonder if this was just another dream of sorts. Even so, no matter what I thought this was a dream that I just didn't wake up from and somehow I was alright with that.

Feeling his tongue running across my cold neck, I swore that every inch of my body was on fire and I couldn't control myself any further. I still couldn't understand why it was this single idiotic brunette that weakened me like this; still, I couldn't think any more and just watched the world fade away from me. "G-Gary, I love you."


	11. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

Walking back to my friends who I assumed was still training, I couldn't help smiling to myself. As usual they were happy to see me and waved over at me, which I didn't hesitate in the slightest to do. Coming over to my Pokemon who were waiting for me to return, I was more than ready for some intense training for a little while.

"You look happy, you must've had a good time on your way back." Nodding my head at Brock and Misty; I was about to tell them what happened between us before I got here until Misty spoke up about something that surprised me. "Did you see some Pokemon from the trainer's or something?" "

"Ya know, some of them have some really unique Pokemon; oh, but I'm glad you aren't bothered by that jerk anymore, he can be a real pain isn't he? I can't understand why he thinks it's fun to make fun of people."

I knew she meant no harm when she was saying this, but for some reason it was making me wonder if telling them that I was with Gary they wouldn't be too pleased about it. "Well, he's not exactly..."

"You two could try not to get into fights that much though, at this rate you're only going to be enemies." Brock said while laughing to himself, but all I could do was stare at them; they weren't trying to be mean at all, but their words were making it difficult to speak what was on my mind.

"Y-Yea, it was a real headache being around him. I don't care what you think, I mean, no one likes him especially me, I don't see the point in getting along." I told them while nervously laughing to myself. After that, they suggested that we should train together and I accepted without any hesitation; although I was still feeling uneasy about this whole thing, even though I shouldn't have.

Pikachu was watching in confusion but quickly forgot it as him and Bulbasaur got started on some wild Pokemon. We were doing great and I swear that all of our Pokemon were getting stronger and stronger by each passing moment. Once we were sure that we had done enough for now we went to a candy shop; there I found Gary which I assume must've come back for a little while, just for me, at least that's what I hoped.

I tried not to let him see me, but it was too late. "W-Why are you here, weren't you supposed to go to the next city? What's your problem anyway stalker?" I bit at him which only made him narrow his eyes at me in irritation.

"I just came back for my cheerleaders, unlike you I don't need to follow someone around with a chip on their shoulder." He smirked; then winked at me while giving me a usual grin that just spoke trouble. Of course that single action made my cheeks turn a bright red and I clenched my teeth in obvious anger.

Grabbing onto some of the delicious candy I picked up, he walked towards the counter with it. "Hey! I got that, you can't steal from me!" I yelled while attempting to get it back; placing the item out of my reach, he gave me a joyful 'watch me' which made me lunge at him and the two of us started fighting over the damn item.

It took him a few minutes, but Brock found out a way to push us apart. Finally getting the candy out of my fingertips, he stuck his tongue out at me and bought it. By this goddamn time I could not have even cared for candy in the slightest; I tried to tell my friends I would be waiting outside for them by that damn bitch stood in the doorway and refused to let me pass. "Having trouble there Ashy-Boy?"

"I will kill you!" This continued for who knows how long until my friends finally got us away from him; after that we were able to spend some time exploring the parts of the town we hadn't explored just yet and talking joyfully with eachother about our sights. Once nighttime came and I was sure everyone was asleep for the moment, I went to see my new boyfriend in any way I possibly could.

Thankfully he didn't leave beacuse of what I said and we were able to walk with eachother besides the water nearby. "I'm sorry about what I said back there I was just annoyed about you leaving so fast and stuff..." I tried to apologize to which he didn't care at all, mainly since from what I assumed, we are used to this sort of thing.

Smiling at eachother, it didn't take long at all for our tongues to surround the other and the joyful taste of our lips gracing eachother ever so gently. Pressing my hands against his shirt I swore that I was starting to lose my control again. We didn't go very far though since we wanted to talk for a little while.

"Hey Gary, how come you never hang out with other people, ya know other than your cheerleaders at times?" I asked him out of curiosity; though that simple question coming from the tip of my tongue made him look a little less cheerful. My mind kept wondering if it had been a good idea to bring that up but he answered me regardless.

"I don't know if you can entirely call my cheerleaders people that are close to me. In a way, the only one that is close to me is you, why else do you think I care about getting on your goddamn nerves all the time?"

"Gary..." Suddenly popping a Cherry Pop in front of my face all of sudden I took it in an instant. The two of us grinning much too happily, we drowned the drinks down our throats while tasting the unique yet cold flavors.

Once we had finished the absolutely delicious drinks, Gary pulled my chin towards his and our mouths met in an instant; all the while we entertwined our fingertips softly and started to keep going deeper and further to the point it was driving my mind much too crazy. I was enjoying myself and as far as I could tell he was too.

The unique flavor of cherry overflowing our senses was only pushing us into a moment of ecstasy. Moaning eachothers names, we ended up on the ground while pulling and twisting our nipples. We pressed our bodies together and went for a little bit further until his hand found its' way towards my dick.

Rubbing it up and down with outmost speed, I tried my hardest not to let my voice out but the more he kept this up the harder it was to stop myself. In the end, I moaned loudly and wanted more of him until there was nothing left.

"Gary, m-more, d-don't stop!" I told him to which he replied by biting and sucking on my nipples fiercely. I didn't even know how long this went on beacuse I think at some point I just lost any thought process except what the assault along our bodies. Once we were way too exhausted to go any further, we held eachother's hands while watching the moonlight, finally blacking out.


	12. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

Being shook awake fiercely I was trying to come to my senses since I was so tired. "What happened...?" Confused, I looked around somewhat until I noticed Misty and Brock hovering above me with suspicious looks on their faces. "Oh...uhh...hi there..."

"Ash, are you dating Gary?" Feeling my cheeks blushing up a bright red, I quickly shook my head. It was clear from how we were positioned that it definitely appeared that way; even so, I was quickly denying without even thinking about it.

"No really, why would I date him in the first place? We we're taking a walk and recovered from what happened yesterday then we got tired! Y-Ya know, umm...that white stuff is just candy that we spilled, y-yea."

"You're right, he doesn't seem like your type anyway." Agreeing in silence, I couldn't help peering over at my boyfriend in a bit of concern and regret for what I was doing. In that instant I was instantly snapping to attention when Misty grabbed onto my hand; obviously pulling it away in an instant, I just looked at her in utter discomfort.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She just breathed out a deep sigh at my remark and walked next to Brock with her hands on her hip.

"I was taking you back to the hotel, why do boys have to be so complicated." Narrowing my eyes at her, I tried my best not to say anything; still, I wasn't exactly sure if it was a good idea to just leave Gary alone like that. Looking over at him, I refused to follow them beacuse of that. "Is there something wrong?"

"I mean, I don't know if it's a good idea to just leave him alone like that, maybe you guys could go ahead and prepare breakfast, I promise to find you guys in just a few minutes." I told them while scratching my cheek that could definitely be seen blushing; of course I got lectured that I better show up this time.

It didn't take long at all for my boyfriend to wake up and rub his eyes while watching the morning sun. "Morning sleepyhead." The two of us smiling at eachother, he started to wake up bit by bit.

It was more than enticing once our lips met for a momentary kiss, and I could have sworn that we would have gone even further if it hadn't been for the fact that I needed to go meet my friends. "I have to go eat breakfast with Misty and Brock so I'll see you later."

"See ya Ashy-Boy, try not to be too much of a loser." Giving him a sharp glare, I walked down the concrete street while letting my mind overflood with thoughts of what occurred before that put us in a whole different world; along with the way our tongues were entwined unbearably with that tasty flavor we drunk before.

"I can't wait to see him again..." Finding Misty and Brock at the entrance, we stepped through the wooden doorway and over to some breakfast that had already been finished thankfully. Laughing to myself, I just couldn't stop thinking about my boyfriend.

"You know, I don't think that Gary is as bad as you think. You saw it, he has a soft side and even if he gets on my nerves he could be worse."

"True, but it doesn't change the things he does." I was told by my brown skinned friend who was getting all our breakfast's ready really quick and passing it out for all of us. Devouring my meal in peace I just couldn't stop being so cheerful while talking to my friends.

Something seemed off about Misty whenever we were starting to finish our meals, she became somewhat fidgety and her cheeks were blushing for some reason. Regardless I was sure if something was wrong she would tell us after all, I mean I'm sure enough she trusts in us enough for something like that. "Ash, do you think I could speak to you privately?"

"Why privately? I haven't gotten to spend much time with Butterfree, have I?" Laughing to myself, I held up a peice of Pokemon food in my hand, to which was accepted with the most lovely sounds possible. Breathing out a deep sigh to herself she dragged me away regardless if I wanted to or not.

"You see, I've been thinking and we are good friends and stuff, so what I mean is..." Pressing her lips against mine, I was just completely stunned and was more than furious. Shoving her away with so much force she fell flat onto the ground I was practically screaming in annoyance and disgust.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?! Why do you think that I would ever want to kiss you, how gross, don't touch me!" She was beyond hurt from what I said and even though I didn't regret it, I was feeling a bit guilty. Even so, I wiped at my mouth in hopes of getting any possible trace of her fucking mouth off mine.

Watching her run away quickly with tears down her eyes, I kinda wished I had worded things better. Going back to where my other friend was, I started to feed my Butterfree some more food out of my palm, still feeling somewhat guilty about what happened. "What happened to Misty, wasn't she with you just a minute ago?"

"She sorta ran off after I rejected her confession; I might've gone a little bit overboard with how I told her considering it made her cry."

"Really? I was sure you were in love with Misty, you guys really do seem like a good pair together since you always seemed so close with eachother, you acted like it so often. I'm sure she'll come back once she calms down though."

"Gross why would you suggest that! I mean, no I don't, I just don't really think girls are worth the effort and stuff like that. I'm only ten years old after all, why should I go around dating girls like Misty?" Shrugging our shoulders at eachother, we watched the Pokemon eat for a little bit longer while waiting for Misty to come back.


	13. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

Once she finally got back, I walked over to her in order to apologize, mainly beacuse she looked more than pissed off. But received the exact opposite which made me completely want to break down; before I even had the chance to react, she slapped me and was practically screaming at me.

"You break my heart and then go around doing stupid things in secret, just beacuse you feel bad about his death doesn't mean you can go around humiliating me! Who the hell do you think that you are?!" Dashing away to her room, my eyes widened as I placed a single hand to my cheek.

Tears streaming down my face, I watched Brock run after Misty in what I assumed was to get her out of her room and tell him what was going on. But I was the only one who couldn't move beacuse of this whole event. "I'm sorry...I just thought..."

Once I was finally able to move, I stepped outside the door in silence; the entire time I could only blame myself. It had all been my choice, but I barely thought about how these actions would make others feel. It made me more and more scared that if I was around Gary then I would hurt Misty even more.

Even so, my feet were leading me to him as my only sense of comfort at the moment. By the time I actually found him though; I couldn't control myself and clung to him while practically shivering. "Woah, are you alright Ashy, did something happen?"

Trying his best to calm me down, he ran his fingertips across my tears in hopes of stopping them. I didn't even know how to tell him what happened in the first place, but thanks to his soft words I was able to utter it out just barley. "Misty...she told me that it was stupid being in love with you...that I just felt bad for you...she slapped me and beacuse of me acting like this she cried..."

Patting me on the head gently, he gave me a loving smile. "Stay here for me and I'll be back soon alright?" I didn't exactly understand why he was leaving all of a sudden but did as he told me; although I wasn't exactly sure how long I should be waiting.

After a little bit, I couldn't wait any longer and decided to go find him, but once I did it froze me on the spot. Gary punched Misty down to the ground and was hovering over Misty who was more than scared beacuse of how angry he looked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, just beacuse you have 'so called feelings' for him doesn't mean you can go around saying things that damn hurt him like that! Do you even know how he felt hearing that; How can you call yourself his friend?"

Panicking, I grabbed onto Gary and pulled him away from Misty as quickly as I could. "Ash? Why are you here, didn't I tell you to stay there until I came back for you?"

"Don't hurt Misty anymore, she didn't mean it alright?" Even so, her next words definitely proved me wrong and was mixing up both anger and guilt inside of me; I wanted to be on her side, but I wasn't exactly sure how with things like this assaulting my feelings.

"What do you know about me?! I don't care about Ash, never did, the only thing I care about is how you two are doing disgusting things, who would want to be friends with someone like that?!" Once she finally seemed to realize what she was saying, the damage had already been done beacuse I could barely speak anymore.

Stepping towards her in silence, Gary slapped her in obvious seeming anger. "If I'm the disgusting one what does that make you? You have no right to say those things, especially to Ash, don't come near us!"

Brock stepping up to us; he was trying his best to comfort everyone. "Everyone just calm down, look I know you don't mean this and you two aren't doing anything to purposely hurt Misty, just apologize and we can talk this over." It made me feel better that at least Brock was on our side but I just couldn't speak a word beacuse the damage had already been done.

Watching the ground, I just let my boyfriend drag me away from the whole thing. "Wait, you guys there's no need to-" The further we were walking the more I was wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"See ya!" Gary replied without looking back. My mind was racing over my time with Gary and how much I loved him; although her words stung like a knife and I had no clue what was right or wrong anymore. If what we were doing was considered wrong in their eyes, then would it have been better to date Misty instead of even attempting these things...?

Entertwining our fingers together, I could feel tears falling down my face once more. "Maybe she was right; it's abnormal to kiss guys and stuff...I should've dated Misty instead of doing things that are so...?" I tried to ask him while looking down at the ground in fear; even so, Gary grasped onto my shoulders and wiped away my tears.

"Trust me, it isn't like that, you only think that beacuse she said those things to you." Looking at the ground in silence, I was confused and it looked as if he might've been too. What I assumed was his way of trying to cheer me up, he pressed his lips against mine, but I just pushed him away ever so gently.

"I-I would rather date Misty than you; I just got caught up with Professor Oak's death and feeling sorry for you, I don't care at all!" I told him which definitely hurt him, and he couldn't say anything further to me as I ran away while letting my teardrops stain the ground underneath me.

Pikachu found me thankfully, and was doing his best to cheer me up. Kneeling next to Pikachu, I immediately grabbed him into a deep hug and was shivering over the fear inside of me. "Pika..."


	14. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

Stepping into the bland colored room, I could see Misty was standing in the middle of it, most like waiting for me to arrive. Regardless, I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk at the moment, especially to her. "U-Ummm..Ash I just, I mean..."

"I hope you're happy now." Stepping past my orange haired friend, I used a single hand to push her out of my way ever so gently and went up to my room. Pikachu coming up to me, I rubbed my little friend on the head while doing my best to give him the sweetest smile I could.

"Ash, are you doing alright?" I heard my brown haired friend call out to me. Turning over towards him, I wasn't exactly sure how to respond with some sort of excuse for how I felt; in the end I only shook my head and watched my friend come over to sit next to me.

"I know Misty can get out of control at times, but I'm sure she didn't mean it, she feels terrible about what she said, especially to you. What happened between you and Gary by the way, are things going to be fine between you?"

"Didn't seem like she cared, the only person she cared about was herself. Thanks to Misty, Gary isn't my boyfriend anymore and never will be, I doubt she feels bad about anything she said."

Rubbing behind his head, he was still doing his best to cheer me up, not that it was working though. "Let's go for a walk for a little bit Ash, you need some fresh air for a little bit." Grasping onto my hand, Brock took me out of the room and over towards the wooden door outside.

Stepping ever so gently on the ground below us, we started to watch our surroundings while feeling the gentle breeze brushing across our skin. Feeling the tips of my black hair flowing besides my face, I was starting to feel even the slightest bit calmer. Following my friend with a simple smile on my face, Brock walked over to the nearest stand nearby and grasped onto some chocolate treats for the both of us; which I accepted gladly and started to bite down onto the cold treat of mine.

Licking my lips, I couldn't help forming a smile onto my face. "You've got ice cream all over your face Ash." The both of us laughing together, he handed me a napkin and we walked down the street while making some small talk; it was kinda nice being around Brock and i was starting to feel much better.

"I remember how Bulbasaur learned a new move recently; it was so nice seeing how happy he was when he did and I was so happy seeing him level up." I told him while watching our surroundings. Finishing up the Ice Cream that I held within my fingertips, I was really enjoying the flavors that filled the inside of my mouth and Brock seemed to be enjoying his own.

Once the both of us finished we continued our conversation. "Yea, Geodude evolved latley and it was more than amazing; Onix leveled up too and he was so happy about it just like I was." Everything was just so nice and I couldn't help smiling as we watched the sky above me.

Pulling ever so gently on my red and white cap, I remembered something that I had almost forgotten about. Reaching into the pocket of my blue and white jacket, I grasped onto a tiny item and hold it out in front of me. Looking over at it, I could see half of a Pokeball that flashed in a beautiful white; unable to resist the beauty of it, I just peered at the item lovingly.

"I've never seen that before, why do you have half of a Pokeball?" Brock asked me which I could only reply with a gentle tone to my voice and distant thought over my old memories with it.

"Me and Gary were fighting over a Pokeball but it sort of split in half accidentally; in the end, we both kept one side of it and parted ways afterward."

Nodding his head at me, I watched the item for a little bit longer before placing it back into my pocket. Around that time, I could hear a sudden ringing inside of my pocket and reached inside to find that my mom was trying to call me once again. "Ah! Give me a second alright Brock?" Not minding in the slightest, I began to move away from him before pressing on the 'accept call' button.

"Ash Dear, how have you been? It's been a long time and I was worried about you very much; I tried to contact Gary but he wouldn't answer the phone, what a shame." She told me which made me remember what happened before, but I tried my best not to think about it.

"It's fine, I saw him recently and he is busy training his Pokemon, he's been trying his best to level them up a lot lately. Enough about him, how have you been doing lately, you're doing just fine on your own aren't you?" I attempted to ask her, which she was more than happy to reply.

"You sound just like your father, he got concerned easily too. You are just so adorable!! I've been doing fine on my own but I missed you way too much, its' just not the same without my Dear Ashy around." Smiling towards my mother over the phone, the topic of my dad got me somewhat interested.

"You never told me much about my dad, was he a Polemon trainer or something, I just wonder about what he was like in the first place?" Sounding somewhat surprised by my question, she didn't seem to mind in the slightest about telling me thankfully. I just couldn't stop being curious; I mean, I guess any child would be curious about knowing about a father they never knew about, but...

"Your father was a Pokemon Trainer himself; in actuality he was always caring about others and never knew how to express himself, it was difficult understanding him at times beacuse it always seemed like he had a world of his own. He wanted to be a Pokemon Master, but with your birth he could no longer fulfill that dream; even though we argued about it, he abandoned you and never came back."

I couldn't help feeling more than guilty about what happened and found that all I could do was apologize. "I'm sorry..." Even though she told me it wasn't my fault, I still couldn't stop feeling like this. That's when I started to think of Gary and if he feels abandoned by everyone just like this; Professor Oak died which left him all alone, and then this whole fight occurred which forced me to leave him, and now he doesn't have anyone there for him anymore much more than before. What have I done...


	15. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

The more I kept thinking about it, the further my desire to see him grew. I wanted to see him like never before, but I just couldn't find the courage to even attempt such a thing. In the end, I only hung up the phone while walking back to Brock.

"I want to go back now, being out here isn't helping me in the slightest." Nodding his head at me, the two of us walked back there with our hands in our pockets. I just couldn't stand being here like this, it was way too much and I just couldn't stop; interestingly enough, Brock suggested something that I definitely wanted.

"Ash you should get some rest, it might help you out a little bit." He told me, to which I definitely nodded at and followed him all the way back to my bed.

"It's going to be alright, just get some rest for a little bit and things will be just fine." Sighing to myself for an instant; I ran my fingertips along the blanket underneath me. Afterward; I collapsed onto the bed with some of my Pokemon cuddling up to me, most likely wanting to take a nap too, which I didn't mind in the slightest.

By the time I woke up, I was smelling something very good, and looked around to see where it was coming from. Peering over at my bedside table, I saw some rice balls and a couple bunches of delicious looking fruit; looking around at the items, I noticed there was a note attached.

'Ash, I went to take a walk for a little bit, although I made you some breakfast in the meantime; I hope you're feeling better somehow.' It read, which did make me feel a bit better before eating each tasty peice in front of me. I couldn't stop feeling so happy from each small nibble that overloaded my senses.

Pikachu jumping onto my lap with a smile, I couldn't help smiling back at my cheerful friend before feeding the electric mouse one of my large riceballs. I just watched my Pokemon devour the food in peace without a single thought in their head. "Pi Pika Pi Chuuuu!"

After a little bit of spending time together, I started to remember what happened between Misty and I; the more I thought about it, the more I wondered why exactly Misty burst out like that. She has never acted like that before; did she really hate us that much when she said all of that stuff, I just couldn't understand why she acted like that. If she did mean what she said does that mean she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

"She was the first friend I had on my journey, and even if she can act like a total bitch at times, I don't want to lose her as my friend. She has always been nice to me and she is always there for me, even when things get tough. I still remember learning about her fear of caterpie and how much we fought about her fear of bugs, mainly because she was hurting Caterpie's feelings."

"If I lost her...." Thinking about such things really were pushing my mind into the depths of despair. Even so, I didn't exactly know how to make up with her in any way after all that occurred before. Breathing out a deep sigh, I couldn't help hating all of this damn stress that just kept building up.

Looking outside my window, I could see a very bright blue sky with greenery on all sides of the buildings surrounding them. It was very dull but at the same time bright, it only increased the amount of beauty seen within my eyes.

Noticing Pikachu drawing something again, I looked over at what it was and was able to see a colorful picture of me and the rest of my friends. Rubbing my Pokemon ontop of the head, I continued to look at the four of us smiling at eachother in a loving sweetness. Looking back over at Pikachu once more, he was practically melting into the enjoyment of my hand flowing across his head and around his ears. "Pi Pika Pi Pikachu...."

I couldn't help laughing over how ridiculous Pikachu could be sometimes, though I was happy he was enjoying himself. After a few minutes, I heard a knocking sound and peered over at the girl who only took seconds to enter the room.

I didn't really know what to say to her, so an awkward silence filled the room momentarily. "Umm...will you take a walk with me for a little bit?" Misty tried to ask me, but I only shook my head at her with obvious detest. "Please, just for a little bit?"

Breathing out a deep sigh, I held Pikachu in my arms and followed her in silence, though I couldn't seem to look at her in the eye. We were stepping on the concrete for who knows how long while the wind brushed across our faces all the way to the tips of our hair.

"So umm...you look like you're trying to go somewhere, where exactly are you trying to go anyway?" I decided to try asking the orange haired girl in front of me, but I wasn't exactly given a clear answer unfortunately.

"You will see, it is kinda close so just wait a little bit longer." I was told, so I just kept waiting while looking at the Pokeball from before. It reminded me of Gary each time my eyes grazed over it and could always bring a smile to my face somehow, it was sort of pleasant. "We're here!"

"I don't exactly want to be here Misty...I think that I should just go back." Grabbing onto my arm she quickly refused to allow me to go anywhere. Even so, I was trying my best to leave. "I don't want to..."

"Please Ash, it's important don't leave just yet...please." Opening my mouth, no words would come out as I nodded my head hesitantly. Even so, I swore that at any minute I would run away just being around Misty like this and was terrified. Although once she opened her mouth at that instant, my mind was racing in more ways than one and I wasn't sure what to think anymore.


	16. Trainer X Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has never been able to understand a total jerk like Gary, in fact he is sure that life would be better off without him. But a single incident begins to change his mind once he hears news about Professor Oak's death, and starts to realize that there isn't just a simplistic jerk that has a giant ego, the boy he thought he hated has more than a soft heart.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." She told me, then stepped over to a nearby bench for what looked like a large bouquet of pink roses.

Still trying to figure out what was going on, I could see that Gary was just as curious. "Gary, why are you here?" Although he seemed just as confused as I was, Misty struck the bouquet infront of us with a smile on her face.

In an instant though, that smile formed into nothing but tears that dripped down rapidly; I wasn't even sure how to react at first because I've never seen her cry that much before. "I-I'm so sorry, I was being a total bitch just because I was jealous of you. I did something utterly mean and cruel but I promise never to do it again; I didn't even think about what I was doing or how it would make you feel in the slightest!"

Unsure how to react, I just rubbed her head as if to tell her that it was ok. "Misty planned this out with me in an attempt to cheer you two up and apologize for what happened." Brock told us, taking the bouquet from Misty who was trying her best in order to form words other than 'I'm sorry.'; handing it to the two of us, he continued to explain things with a large smile on his face.

"She got this for the both of you, so please don't be angry with her, she really does regret everything that she did." Holding the bouquet in between our arms, we could feel tears falling down our cheeks as well. Everything was flashing through my mind like there was no tomorrow and I wasn't exactly sure how to respond at first until I gave Gary a simple peck on the lips with my face blushing up a storm.

Of course he was no better of course. "I-I m-missed you Gary." Placing her hands on our shoulders, she took a deep breath before nodding her head at us for a split moment. Holding Pikachu in her arms tightly, she laughed in between her constant teardrops.

"You two should go have fun for the day, alright? I seriously troubled you enough, see you later." Nodding her head at us, we walked away with our fingers entertwined and not able to stop smiling at eachother.

"I'm sorry Gary, I left you all alone again when I shouldn't have. I know how much Professer Oak meant to you, and how mean it was to bring up that subject, especially at a time like that, I was the one who didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"It's fine Ash; I know that you actually didn't mean to say those things and you were only doing it beacuse you weren't doing alright. Besides if it wasn't for Gramps then you never would've become my boyfriend in the first place, isn't that right?" Rubbing behind my head, I just turned my face the other way in hopes of not being forced to look at the boy that radiated way too much attractiveness.

Pulling me somewhere, I wasn't exactly sure where we were going but followed him anyway. Getting some of the Cherry Pop that he had before, we gave eachother a single rose while laughing together.

We eventually found ourselves in a beautiful area that wasn't surrounded by crowds and were able to be completely and utterly alone; which was honestly kind of nice. We drunk our Pop while talking for a few minutes; of course after we finished it, he pulled me towards him and our lips interlocked in only seconds.

Tasting the delicious flavors of Cherry mixed with the cold touch of our tongue invading our senses, we were starting to lose any thought Inside our minds. It was like an attack of love that neither of us could escape. After a few minutes of this, our hands started to find their way up our shirts before we could even compromise what was going on.

Twisting and turning in many different directions, I could feel our bodies growing more and more helpless towards each motion of ours. After a little bit more of this working its' way through our bodies, we kept going until my fingertips were finding their way down his skin and onto his dick; meanwhile, he placed his sharp tongue onto my neck.

I could feel the intensity of his warmth assaulting my neck and it was clear from his shivering skin that he was falling way too deeply into ecstasy. Then again, I wasn't one to talk. It didn't take too long for us to begin moaning and trying to force out our voices while starting to become breathless.

It was like a hurricane that I just couldn't stop by the time Gary started to rub on my own dick faster and faster until I swore he was going to suck out every inch of my soul. "G-Gary...don't...keep going, please!"

Biting on his lip, I was barely thinking straight by this point and all I could see was the ecstasy invading me. It was difficult to stop once I had started and I don't think my boyfriend was going to stop anytime soon either.

It got to the point that every inch of our clothing was torn off in some way or another and I had Gary hovering over me and giving me one last kiss before attempting to place his dick inside of me.

Pushing deeper and deeper, we found ourselves near unable to hold our voices inside our throats, although once cum began to shoot out of the two of us, we couldn't stop ourselves in any way possible. "Ahh...ha...more, fuck me harder, more!"

"Ha..ahhh...ha...Ash, don't stop!" I could hear him moaning out breathlessly between my own breathless moaning. It was like a never ending ride that kept pushing and pulling until we couldn't take it anymore; it was really enticing and I never could've wished for this to stop.

Once we finally were able to find the courage to stop ourselves, we could barely move anymore but of course before we stopped even in the slightest; Gary placed a single hickey on the side of my neck with outmost tenderness and force that I couldn't help loving every second of it.

"Nnnn..Nnnn, I love you, I really do..." I told him before finally collapsing onto the ground once more with him; our hands held together in loving tenderness, Me and Gary found ourselves much too exhausted to attempt even forcing ourselves awake any further, so before we fell asleep I muttered out one last sentence. "Thank you Gary, I'm happy that we have such good friends." Cuddling up into his body passionately the both of us were more than thankful for being able to be like this forever.


End file.
